


Merry Christmas

by straydreamies



Series: Secret Santa [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Han Jisung | Han is a terrible liar, I Tried, Light Angst, M/M, Other, a little bit of angst but it's hardly noticeable, a whole mess tbh, chrismas special I guess??, deep and meaningful in others, don't let me near tags, everything is platonic but this is skz so they're gonna be really affectionate, funny in some chapters, i know this doesn't make sense but it's better than it seems i promise, there's a bunch of fluff, there's some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straydreamies/pseuds/straydreamies
Summary: Seungmin thinks it'd be a good idea to spice up the holiday- and not with cinnamon.orStray Kids playing Secret Santa. That's about it.





	Merry Christmas

Seungmin hadn’t planned on any of this.

The wind had picked up immensely since they’d left; their small, expectedly short trip to the convenience store turned into a hideout at the nearest open café as they decided it was way too cold to stay out much longer, and the apartment was way too far to walk to right then. Seungmin stirs his hot chocolate and sighs. Sitting by the window did have its perks, he thought, as his gaze shifted from couple to couple huddled outside, undoubtedly on their ways home. He and Hyunjin only needed to pick up a few necessities when Mother Nature decided to throw a big ‘screw you’ at them. The store had closed due to the weather. Though, it could be worse.

They’d picked a relatively nice café, whose proximity to the community college almost forced it to stay open well after normal closing times. It was quite small, and it nearly being crowded with students didn’t help much. There was a second floor, which held a small library and quite a few more tables that looked over the first floor. It resembles the one he served at in high school, and the eerie similarities didn’t help to contain the feeling of deja vu; the way the staircase creaked when a student comes down for a refill, the way the espresso machine would jam every fifteen minutes, or the way the floorboards had swelled from previously spilled coffee.

When he inhales, however, he’s able to smell the differences. This café uses different cleaner; instead of the slight bleach-like scent he’s used to, there’s a bit of soft caramel that makes the shop a bit more bearable to be in for a while. The students are much quieter, probably due to the smaller size of the building, but that could be more quiet students; the ones that do the reading as soon as the teacher assigns it, probably don’t have many friends- and if they do, they’re just as quiet. These people were much unlike the ones he was forced to serve.

“They have a scented candle in the bathroom,” Hyunjin speaks, tearing Seungmin away from silently picking away at the details of the café. He gives the shorter a lopsided grin, sliding into the seat across from him and taking a sip of his latte. “Caramel and chocolate I think?”

Well, that explains the caramel scent.

“Were you able to get ahold of Chan?” He asks, stealing a glance at a couple of the students as Seungmin gives an affirmative grunt.

“He’ll be a few minutes- something about Woojin and ramen- but he’s on his way. Hopefully, he won’t be long. This storm is supposed to get worse, and I don’t think Jeongin can survive without power.” Seungmin laughs making Hyunjin’s grin widen.

“Probably not, so Chan better get here soon, huh?” He surveys the café once more, a silence falling over the booth for a second before he breaks it. “Is there anything we can do to wait it out?”

Now, Seungmin’s had quite a bit on his mind since exams ended, and one thing has stuck around a bit longer than the rest. He’s known his friend group since he was six. Eight, hard to handle at times guys that can’t say what they want when someone is willing to pay unless it’s food. They’d played games in the past, but none of which were as interactive as the more festive games he’d been thinking of. They couldn’t have any drinking games, as only half of them could participate anyway. Dirty Santa was too rough, the boys would steal each other’s gifts without a second thought, but another idea had graced his mind.

“Secret Santa? We could go ahead and choose who gets who, and announce the idea to the others via text.” He sips his drink as Hyunjin mulls over the idea. The expressions on his face changes from inquisitive to an agreement as he begins to nod.

“Sounds like a plan. How do we do this? Oh, wait- do you have a pen?”

Seungmin nods, reaching into his coat pockets and presenting a pen along with a few cough-drop wrappers and a tiny scrap of paper. Hyunjin takes the pen and a napkin from the dispenser, ripping one towelette in pieces before writing the names of each of their friends (including their own) on each piece. He pulls another napkin out and writes something Seungmin can hardly make out at the top. To be fair, Hyunjin has never had the best handwriting, so you can’t blame the younger for not being able to read it.

“So, I’m going to flip these over-” Hyunjin begins turning the named pieces over on the blank side. “-and we're both going to choose two. We'll write our names down, and the first we chose- we buy for. The second we choose gets bought for by the first and so on. Got it? Wait… Let’s take ours.”  
Hyunjin pulls their names from the group, turning them back over and placing them off to the side. Seungmin looks at the older.

“So the one I flip over is who I buy for, and the one you flip over is the one you buy for?” Hyunjin nods. “Then we’ll know who’s buying a gift for us.”  
Hyunjin’s nodding comes to a slow stop before he scratches his head in thought.

“I didn’t think about that… maybe once we get down to two, we get my mom to choose who has to buy for whom. She has everyone’s numbers, so that shouldn’t be a problem. That way neither of us will know, only she does.” Seungmin lets out a small noise of agreement, picking up the first piece of napkin and placing it name-up beside his own.

“Changbin,” He says, watching Hyunjin quickly write, or _scribble_ , the older’s name down on the other napkin. "Jeongin."  
The taller scribbles the name down beside Changbin's, drawing an arrow to connect the two. Hyunjin clears his throat and drops the pen onto the table, readying his hands and plucking his first choice from the pile. He groans.

"Woojin- what do you buy for a guy who basically has everything he wants and needs in life? He has to buy for... Minho. That should be good." He writes the names down beside his own. Seungmin doesn't know how his teachers reach his friend's chicken scratch sometimes.

"Chan." Hyunjin scribbles his name down, picking up his phone immediately after and sending a lengthy message to his mom. "All we have to do now is send out names. Should we have a price range? Like, say... ₩22,550 to ₩33,825*? That should be good, right?"

Seungmin simply nods, sipping the last of his hot chocolate and glancing out the window just as a black GMC pulls up to the curb. His phone vibrates a second later, the brunet pulling the device from his pocket and alerting Hyunjin to the message.

"Chan's here. You go on, I want to get another drink for the road." He says. Hyunjin nods, throwing his coat over his shoulders and throwing away his cup before leaving the café. Seungmin gets up to the counter, orders another hot chocolate, and follows his friend to Chan's car as soon as he gets his hands on the drink.

The drive to their apartment is anything but silent. Hyunjin turned the music on as soon as he entered the vehicle, so Seungmin was able to hear the noise when he stepped out of the café. It was even louder in the car, as expected, and Seungmin almost had to shout to get the oldest of the trio to turn it down.

"Sorry, Minnie." Hyunjin grins, turning it up just a bit to hear as Chan drives carefully down the road. As to not ruin the surprise, Seungmin pulls out his phone to text Hyunjin instead of speaking with Chan so close.

_**Seungmin:** You told your mom about the limit, right? What time should we send out the messages? What should they say?_

_**Jinnie:** Yeah, she knows. I guess around 8 tomorrow morning? I know Jisung and Felix won't be up, but the rest should be_

_**Seungmin:** Do we just tell Jeongin? I mean we do live with him, it'd be weird to text him, don't you think?_

_**Jinnie:** Nah, we both have work tomorrow anyway, so I'll text him from the clinic._

"What are you guys hiding from me?" Chan laughs, stopping at a red light and glancing at the other passengers. "You've been in my car for ten minutes, and the only time you've spoken to me was to turn the radio down. How rude."

"Sorry, hyung. We can't let you know this information." Seungmin smiles quickly, shoving his phone back into his pocket and sipping his drink as Chan pulls up to their apartment building.

"Bye, hyung! We'll see you for Christmas!" Hyunjin waves as Chan says goodbye and drives off. Seungmin didn't think about the steps. One foot on the concrete and he's thrown backwards from the ice. Luckily, Hyunjin catches him, laughing as he does.

"Watch out, Minnie. We don't need you to break your head open before you can even get your gift." He says, pushing Seungmin back into a standing position and gripping his arm to keep him steady.  
Seungmin rolls his eyes, grabbing the handrail and hauling himself into the building without another word.

Their apartment is quiet when they enter, a sure sign that the youngest of their group was either asleep or kidnapped, but there seemed to be a third reason Seungmin didn't care to think about. A yellow sticky-note was pressed against his and Hyunjin's shared bedroom door, Jeongin's messy handwriting still more illegible than Hyunjin's.

_'Chenle wanted to have a movie night before he leaves for China.'_

"You know, I'm glad he has friends his age, but he could at least message or call us. What if the house had caught on fire while we were out? That sticky would have been ashes, and we wouldn't have known where he was- he could have been dead in the fire for all we knew." Hyunjin gasps, blowing out a candle Seungmin had left lit. Seungmin laughs awkwardly, scratching behind his ear as he moves into the bathroom to get ready for bed. The older sets the scented fire hazard back into its holder, pulling off his coat and opening his bedroom door just to fall right onto his bed. He could get in the shower in the morning. For now, he was exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> *20-30 USD


End file.
